Baseball, a Bet and BigHeadedness
by NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: When Bella was human, she watched the Cullens play a game. Now it's her turn, but Emmett is determined that she is just as bad at sport as she used to be. Post BD, canon couples, one-shot.


**This is my first completely Twilight fic (though it is only a one-shot, so I don't know if it counts...) I have written a crossover, but never a complete twilight fic. So bear with me.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... if I did, why wouldn't I just publish my stories properly? :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baseball, a Bet, and Big-headedness.<strong>

_You are kidding me, right?_

That was the one thought running through my head when Edward voiced his plan to me one rainy Wednesday afternoon.

And when I voiced my thought, he laughed. Laughed! As if my impending demise was _amusing_. Where did my overprotective-to-the-point-of-insanity-Edward go? I know he was annoying when he was around, but… still. At least he didn't try to convince me to do stuff like this…

Why did I put try in there? Edward never has to 'try' to get me to agree to anything. All he has to do is smile at me and I'm a goner.

So, here I am.

Sure, some of things I had been looking forward to as a vampire was the speed, the strength, and the ability to walk over a flat surface with out falling on my face – or any other part of my anatomy for that matter.

In a way, this all built up to one thing. Sure, the main reason I wanted all of that was so I wasn't the defenceless one of the family. So I could look after myself and actually be useful for once. But that wasn't all. There was one small thing – extremely insignificant next to all my other reasons, but still – that I wanted to do as a vampire.

Something that I had watched the Cullens do less than two days after Edward and I confessed our feelings to each other.

I wanted to play Baseball.

I know, I know, I have hated sports ever since I fell over the first time I played hopscotch in kindergarten. Possibly even before then. But now that I am graceful and fast and strong, I want to give it another go.

It wasn't so much the act of playing baseball, but the symbolism of being a part of the family and finally being able to do everything that they do.

Besides, it looked like fun when the others were playing it.

However, when I first asked Edward if I could play, I was stupid enough to ask while Emmett was in the house. His laugh almost demolished the whole building.

Despite the fact that I could beat Emmett at arm wrestling – at the time, anyway - and in a running race, he seemed to think that I would not be capable of playing a game of ball. I mean, how hard could it be? Now that the risk of setting up a date with the ground was minimized by a rather considerable amount, I thought I should have been able to do it.

However, Emmett was positive that my new-found stability would disappear the moment I picked up a bat.

Yeah, thanks Em.

Normally, this would have only served to make me all the more determined to prove him wrong. But as it was a _sport_ that we were talking about…

And of course, with my ego being the minuscule size that was, I decided that the best way to proceed was to not play at all.

They can't say I am bad at something I have never tried, right?

Wrong.

Emmett, being Emmett, took it upon himself to tease me mercilessly. He only stopped when I told him that if he didn't, I wouldn't even consider shielding Edward while they wrestled, even if Edward wanted me too.

So, the subject was dropped. It hadn't been brought up again, and so I thought I was safe from it all.

That is, until a couple of minutes ago, when Alice came running up and announced that there would be a giant thunderstorm in two hours, and that the whole family was going to play baseball whether they wanted too or not.

I had thought that 'the entire family' didn't include me in this instance. I mean, they all know that I spent my entire human life trying to get out of any form of physical activity thrown my way. An eighteen-year habit is fairly hard to break. Sure, I love running and jumping and climbing and stuff, but that's different.

Baseball is another matter.

Hang on a minute. Didn't I just think that baseball would be fun?

Oh dear god, I think I've become bi-polar.

It's the stress that the thought of sports is giving me, I tell you! The stress!

Anyway, Edward told me that 'the entire family' did in fact include me, and that I was expected to go along and play with everyone else.

They wouldn't even let me referee.

Why not, you ask?

Well, apparently, that's Esme's job.

So then I said I could take over from Esme, and she could play.

Then my daughter – _my daughter_ – said that she would rather watch me play and sit with her Grandma than sit with me watch Esme play.

Humph. You'd think she didn't like me if you didn't know it was all a plot to get me to play baseball.

Then, I told them all – quite smugly, I might add – that if I played and Esme didn't, the teams would be uneven. You see, Renesmee couldn't play… she was still too young, much to her chagrin. Edward and I – with Rose to back us up – told her that she couldn't play until she was physically fourteen.

She was a little annoyed, but realized that it was for the best. We hadn't even played yet… she didn't think she was missing out on _too_ much.

Besides, this way, she could laugh at Emmett when he stuffed up. Or so she said.

I didn't tell her that I would be the one that was most likely to 'stuff up'. She had only ever seen me as a vampire… she couldn't imagine me as a klutzy little human. She had tried of course - after Emmett's _exaggerated_ – I swear, I may have been klutzy but I _never_ fell over, stood up, fell over again, stood up and then walked into a pole – stories it would have been hard not too. But she couldn't, despite her amazing imagination.

Oh well. It's not so much of a loss.

Okay. I _know_ that I am graceful now. I _know_ that I could play the darn game if I put my mind to it. But that's the problem, I guess. I can't put my mind to it.

But hey, they could hardly let me play if the teams would be uneven, right?

Wrong again.

Emmett burst out laughing and told me that I would be more hindrance than help, and therefore shouldn't be counted as a team member. In fact, he said – and I quote:

"We normally put me and Edward on separate teams, 'cause he runs faster and I hit harder. But, I reckon that if we went on the same team and you came with us, the teams would be fairly even. You could be our handicap!"

Yeah, thanks Em.

Edward said I'd do fine and not to listen to Emmett.

Jasper rolled his eyes and asked if I had ever heard the term 'substitute'.

Alice stood on her tiptoes, patted me on the head and said:

"Silly Bella. No matter what you say… you're not getting out of this. So stop trying, 'kay?"

Rosalie tried not to laugh. Well, at least she _tried_.

Jacob looked at me all offended.

"Honestly Bella? And the rest of you too! What _am_ I, chopped liver?"

"What do you mean, Jake?" I asked.

"Do you not consider me enough of a person to count me as a member of the team?"

"Wait, you're playing?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Hmm, let me think.

_For starters you can't hit the ball as hard as the rest of us could and are a lot more likely to get hurt. I don't care that you're a werewolf. Bones really hurt when they break, no matter how fast they heal. _

But I could hardly say that.

Jacob would take it as an insult.

So I came up with an oh so intelligent response.

"Well…"

"Well nothing, Bells. I'm playing."

I gave him a shaky smile.

"Great."

At least Esme and Carlisle were truthful. They told me that it didn't matter if I did badly or not, that everyone would treat me the same anyway.

I guess that's true. Emmett would continue to tease me no matter what I do.

So, as you can see, I didn't really have a choice.

And here I am, in the middle of the baseball clearing, ready to humiliate myself in front of my family.

"You'll be fine, Bella," said Edward.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You're good at everything."

He rolled his eyes, while Emmett burst out laughing _again_ and ran over to where we were standing.

"Ready to lose, little sister?" he asked, punching me on the shoulder.

"You bet," I muttered.

"Aww, come on Bells, we aren't going to lose," yelled Jacob. "Why do you have so little faith in us?"

Jacob was on my team, and so was Edward. Alice was on our team too – if Edward and Alice were put on separate teams, we would probably never get to play; they would end up just standing there staring at each other.

The other team was made up of Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and of course Emmett.

The teams were fairly even. At least, that's what everyone bar Emmett, Jake and I said.

Emmett was positive we had the disadvantage, due to Jacob and me.

Jacob was sure they had the disadvantage, due to the fact that werewolves were _clearly_ better than vampires.

Yeah, notice my sarcasm.

I, on the other hand, was sure I would stuff up and destroy our chances. Mind you, Edward was on our team, so surely he could even us out, right?

Maybe. But whether we won or not had no bearing on the ribbing Em would dish out if I stuffed up.

Why oh why did I agree to this?

Oh yeah.

Because I am a hopeless push over.

Right.

Esme didn't let Alice be the team captain due to her ability – even though Jake and Ness were there, she had gotten very good at seeing _around_ them - so Jacob stepped up and called heads.

Emmett called tails.

Guess who won? It wasn't so hard to figure out, considering Alice winced the moment the word 'heads' was out of Jake's mouth. Yeah, I have the worst luck.

Emmett decided to field first, claiming that he wanted to see me try and bat as soon as possible.

Then, Jake told me I was up first.

Yeah, I understand the logic. Get the worst out of the way first, right?

Edward told me that that wasn't the case, and that if I went first, when the bases were empty, I would be under the least pressure.

But I didn't really care about that. I know Jake thought I would fail, just as Emmett did. He was only being nice.

I swear I was shaking, even if vampires didn't shake. We were supposed to freeze, right?

But then again, I have never really been normal.

"Alright Bella," said Edward, picking up a bat and handing it to me. "You grip the bat like this… no, spread your hands a little further apart… yes, that's right. Then, when you raise the bat, bring it to your shoulder like this, and then swing!"

I must say, it was incredibly difficult to concentrate on swinging the bat while Edward was pressed against my back as he showed me what to do.

I did manage though, and I was rather proud of myself.

However, from the chuckles coming from the field, I think Emmett noticed.

"Batter up!"

Wait, what? It was my turn already? No, no, no, no, no…

Emmett was pitching. He said he wanted a close-up view.

Why is he doing this? He claims he wants to be the perfect big brother, and aren't big brothers supposed to be supportive?

Apparently, Emmett's description of a good big brother and mine are completely different.

Oh well. It is Emmett.

"Ready, Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Nope," I answered.

"Too bad," he grinned.

"Play ball," called Esme.

"Go Mom!" yelled Ness.

Well, here goes nothing.

Suddenly, the ball was flying out of Emmett's hand and was headed straight for my face. If I were human, I would have ducked.

But I wasn't human, and who was I to be afraid of a tiny little ball of leather?

I steeled myself, adjusted my grip and swung the bat around with all my might.

But it felt like something was missing…

And then I heard Emmett laughing.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You missed," guffawed Emmett.

Ah, that was what was missing. I never heard the loud thunderclap that should have accompanied the bat's collision with the ball.

Only there was no collision, and so there was no sound.

"Wonderful," I groaned. Jacob ran over to me.

"You did good, Bella," he said, "If you had of hit the ball I reckon it would have been a home run!"

"Thanks Jake," I said, rolling my eyes. "Only thing is I didn't actually hit it."

"You have to keep your eyes on the ball," he said. "You do that and I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thanks Jake," I sighed.

"Come on Bella, you know you can do this," said Jasper, who was standing behind me, acting as a short stop.

"Yeah, come on Mom," yelled Nessie, "You can beat Uncle Emmett! He's an idiot!"

"Hey! Don't try that with me, squirt!" Emmett yelled back.

"Mom's way better at this than you," taunted Nessie.

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is and you know it! Tell you what uncle, what about a bet?"

"Nessie," I groaned, burying my head in my hands. I could hear Edward chuckling, but I ignored him and shot a glare at Jazz, who seemed a little taken aback. Trust Emmett and Jasper to pass their betting tendencies onto my physically-six-year-old daughter.

I turned my glare onto Emmett. If he knew what was good for him…

"What are the stakes, squirt?"

Apparently he didn't.

"If my Mom's team wins and she gets at least one home run during the game, you have to paint your jeep bright pink and wear a dress to school for the whole first week of school whenever we next move."

"Alright," said Emmett. "And if my team wins _or _your mom stuffs up – or both – then you have to go bald for a week and I am allowed to tease your mom and dad all I want."

"Deal!" said Ness, then she ran over and reached up so she could shake Emmett's hand.

"What did you do that for?" I groaned.

"Now you have to win," she said, grinning. "Otherwise, Aunty Alice will never forgive you for letting Emmett chop my hair off, and Dad will never forgive you for letting Emmett tease the two of you about whatever it is he teases you about okay?"

"You know I'll forgive you for anything," said Edward, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"_Dad,_" whined Nessie, "You ruin all my plans!"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"Fine then!" she turned back to me, "You will have to watch dad suffer Emmett's teasings knowing that it was your fault! There, that should do it. Good luck mom!"

"She's right, you know," said Alice, dancing over to us. "I'll never forgive you if you let Emmett of all people chop off all of that gorgeous hair."

"I wouldn't either, if it helps," added Rosalie.

"Kill me now," I groaned.

"Are we going to get back to the game or not?" asked Carlisle from his position on by second base.

"Good point," said Jake, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Edward. "Enough of the lovey-dovey-ness for now, it's time to play ball! Again!"

Groaning, I stepped up to bat again.

"Play ball," said Esme.

I took Jake's advice, and did not let the ball leave my sight.

I watched it as Emmett swung his arm around, and I watched it as it flew out of his grip, heading straight for me.

My vampirized brain did the quick calculation and let me now when the best time to swing was.

I swung the bat around, and grinned as I felt it come into contact with the ball, and I heard the loud crash.

I smiled in triumph.

Then, just like last time, the first thing I heard after hitting the ball was Emmett.

"Well, it was better than last time, but still! Nice one, Bella!"

I looked up to see him struggling not to laugh, then looked behind me at Esme.

"Foul Ball," she said calmly. Then she added, "Don't worry, Bella, you'll get him next time."

I thought it was amusing how she'd said get 'him', as opposed to 'the ball'.

"Come on, Bells!" called Jacob. "I know you can do it! Don't let your husband and daughter down!"

"Or your sister!" added Alice.

I heard Edward reprimand them, but I wasn't paying attention.

Because Esme had said play ball again, and Emmett clearly thought he had already won.

As I glared at his smirking face, I saw several things simultaneously. I saw Nessie, bald, while Alice cried about the loss of such beautiful hair. I saw Edwards face as he listened to Emmett's ribbing, unable to do anything about it. I saw Emmett laughing his head off as he watched it all happening.

Then, I saw Emmett in a pink dress, driving a pink jeep decorated in flowers, the laughing stock of the next school we went to – my first time at school as a vampire.

Well, I guess it would make it memorable.

I focused on that image as I whacked the ball Emmett threw at me.

Then I froze, waiting for the laughter I knew was coming.

But it never did.

Instead, I heard almost everyone in my family yelling:

"Run Bella, run!"

I didn't need telling twice.

I dropped the bat, and sprinted to first base, stopping because I thought it better to be safe.

But that isn't what they wanted me to do.

"Go Bella!" I heard Alice scream. "Keep going!"

"Come on, Mom, you can do it!" yelled Nessie. I could see her jumping up and down next to Esme, who looked really happy for me.

Even Jasper, who wasn't even on my team, was yelling as loud as the rest of them.

Carlisle, who was shadowing me, gave me an encouraging smile.

But I paid no attention to this.

I just kept running.

"Run Bella!" everyone screeched as I rounded second. "Run Bella, run!"

And you know what? It wasn't so bad. It was only running, and I liked running – since I was changed, anyway.

By the time I got to third, I could see Rosalie run out of the trees. I would have stopped, if they weren't still screaming at me.

That and the fact that Nessie's words came back to me:

"_If my Mom's team wins and she gets at least one home run during the game…"_

Not only did my team have to win, but I actually had to do well. I had to get a _home run_.

So I kept on going.

As I ran, I heard something that caused me to smile; Emmett's strangled yelp.

From the corner of my eye I watched him snatch the ball from Rose as she ran past, and then he sprinted after me himself.

I focused everything I had into giving me a little extra burst of speed, and pushed my self as hard as I could.

The moment my foot hit the home plate, I stopped.

Bad idea.

Emmett, who was still coming at me at about 500 miles per hour, slammed into me about a two-hundred and twenty-fourth of a second later, causing an extremely loud bang and the two of us to fall over and slide across the grass, leaving a long gouge in the ground.

We stayed there for a couple of seconds, staring at each other – Emmett on top of me, our noses about half an inch apart – before we both began to laugh.

"Bella?" I heard Edward yell as he ran over to us. "Bella, are you alright? Emmett, get up, I need to see – Bella, speak to me love, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ah, overprotective Edward was back. Why is it he can never make an appearance when I want him to?

Of course, this thought only served to make me laugh harder.

Emmett rolled off me, but didn't get up. He seemed to be laughing to hard to move.

"Rule one in vampire baseball, little sister," he managed to get out between laughs, "Never stop on the home plate."

"Sorry Em," I said, "I was just a little surprised that I made it that far at all to be honest!"

"Bella! Are you hurt?" asked Edward. I rolled my eyes and sat up, the laughs finally gone – or at least, they had subsided to a more manageable level.

"I'm fine. Seriously, it was nothing bad. Emmett ran into me, is all."

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"Oh no," I giggled as Rose stalked over to Emmett. "Some one's in trouble."

I think I am safe to say that Emmett actually looked scared.

"Why did you take the ball from me?' asked Rose, her voice now deathly quiet.

"I, well…"

"You slowed us down, you idiot!" yelled Rose. "I could have got her, and now… I hope their team wins. You deserve to be in a dress for a week."

"But Rose, Esme hasn't even called it yet! It could be out…"

Rose raised one eyebrow, and looked over at Esme.

She smiled at us.

"Safe," she said.

Nessie squealed and ran over, giving me a massive hug."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," said Alice, her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about hugging your parents when they are covered in dirt?"

I think she was expecting a sheepish '_sorry Alice_' like the one I would have given her, but instead she received an eye roll and a stuck out tongue.

God, I love my daughter.

We all seemed to have forgotten about Emmett – which was his plan, I'm sure - all except for Rose.

"Emmett…" she growled.

"Babe, I'm sorry," he said, "I'll do anything to make up for it! We can still win the bet, due to the fact that I used the word 'or'-"

"I don't care about the bet," snarled Rose, "I care about the fact that you think I am too incapable to play a game! Do you think you are better than me?"

"No, I-"

"Don't start." Rose turned to Esme. "I'm leaving the game, which means my team must forfeit."

"No Rosie, don't do that, please," said Emmett, on his knees and actually begging. He glanced at Jasper and Carlisle for support, but they simply shrugged at him and gave him a look that clearly said '_you're on your own, mate_.'

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damned big-headed," she snarled. Then she turned back to Esme and said in a strong voice; "we forfeit, and that is final."

"WHAT?" yelled Jake. "No, you can't do that, I haven't had my turn yet!"

"Isn't missing out on a bet worth seeing Emmett in a dress?" asked Edward.

Jacob considered for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"I guess…"

"It's all sorted then!" piped Nessie. "Mom, dad, Jake and Alice win, and Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Grandpa lose. Now Emmett, when we move and go to school you have to paint your jeep pink and wear dresses for a week! Actually, you have to wait until I go to school because I don't want to miss anything…"

"You never said that!" said Emmett.

Nessie and Rose both gave him a withering look.

"Okay, okay…"

The rest of us chuckled as Emmett put his hands up, surrendering to his wife and a one year old girl.

"I'm going home," said Rose. "You can stay and carry on without me if you want."

Then she ran off into the trees, winking at me as she went past.

The moment she was out of sight Emmett jumped up and ran after her.

"Rose, Rose baby, come on, don't do this to me…"

The moment _he_ was out of sight we all burst into laughter.

"You have to hand it to her," laughed Jasper, "She can throw a tantrum."

"And Emmett can act like a child," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, are we going to play again?" asked Alice.

"You bet, just so long as we get to pick whether we are batting or fielding, as we did win the last game," said Jake. He turned and winked at me. "You up for another round, Bells? We could use good hitter like you."

I thought for a moment.

I had come out here and done what they wanted me too – I had played baseball _and_ I had humiliated and beaten Emmett - which I was beginning to suspect was the plan all along.

I had thought I would do horrible, but I actually did quite well.

But I had been right about one thing: playing baseball the vampire way was very fun. I had enjoyed myself.

And with that in mind, it was very easy to decide on my answer.

"Of course," I said, grinning at Edward's and Jacob's excited expressions. "Are we going to bat or field?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
